SJ High School Series :: Different Namja!
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: Super Junior Fanfict :: Ketika namja yang Heechul cintai ternyata berbeda dari namja yang awalnya ia harapkan *bad summary :: Fict pertamaku di fandom ini! Warning: YAOI, HanxChul couple! Saran dan Kritik sangat dibutuhkan! RnR please...?


**Disclaimer: **Hanya fict ini yang aku punya

**Rated: T**

**Cast: **#Heechul #Hankyung #Siwon #Leeteuk #maybe other suju members

**Genre: Drama - Romance**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**Hope you like it**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

"Kim Heechul imnida." Ucap seseorang dari depan kelas. Murid baru.

Mata seisi kelas memandangnya dari atas hingga bawah lalu ke atas lagi. "Kau cantik..." Komentar salah seorang murid cowok, diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Heechul memutar bola matanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. "Mian, membuatmu salah paham. Aku namja." Protesnya.

Beberapa terlihat kecewa dan beberapa lagi hanya ber'oh' ria. Heechul bosan dengan kesalahpahaman orang-orang tentang gendernya. Padahal jelas-jelas ia mengenakan celana, bukan rok.

"Perkenalannya bisa kalian lanjutkan nanti. Dan kau bisa duduk disana." Heechul berjalan santai menuju tempat duduk barunya. Ia mengacuhkan tatapan penasaran yang terarah padanya.

Ia segera menduduki tempatnya yang terletak paling belakang. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang namja. "Leeteuk imnida." Kata namja itu sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Heechul memberi senyum serupa. Ia memelankan suaranya agar tidak mengganggu yang lain, kemudian berbincang singkat dengan teman sebangkunya itu.

.

"Heechullie, mau tidak aku antar berkeliling. Sekalian lihat-lihat sekolah barumu ini." Tawar Leeteuk pada Heechul. Bell istirahat baru saja berbunyi.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan saja, hyung." Heechul baru tahu kalau teman sebangkunya ini lebih tua darinya. Jadi, lebih sopan dengan memanggilnya hyung.

Heechul membereskan bukunya dari atas meja. Kemudian berjalan berdampingan Leeteuk keluar kelas.

"Heechul-sshi." Heechul berbalik ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Dua orang namja sedang berjalan kearahnya. Satu bermuka cina dan yang satunya lagi berkepala besar.

"Kita belum berkenalan, Hankyung imnida." Namja bermuka cina itu tersenyum kearahnya. Kemudian yang disampingnya, "Yesung imnida," berkata sambil sedikit menunduk.

Heechul menyambut mereka dengan ramah. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Hankyung-sshi, Yesung-sshi. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Heechul berlalu dan memulai perjalanannya lagi bersama Leeteuk yang sempat tertunda.

"Sebelah sana koridor kelas dua dan kelas satu. Yang sebelah sana ruang guru dan staf tata usaha. Kalau kau belok kiri di ujung, maka akan ketemu toilet..." Kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk bagian-bagian sekolah yang dilewati mereka.

"...disana perpustakaan dan laboratorium. Kantinnya sebelah sana dan yang disampingnya itu ruang osis." Heechul mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk dengan seksama. Ia pikir temannya itu berbakat jadi guide. Heechul terkekeh kecil.

"Nih, hyung aku traktir." Heechul menghampiri Leeteuk yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon. Mereka baru saja beristirahat setelah lelah berkeliling.

"Gomawo, chullie." Leeteuk meraih dan mulai menikmati minuman dari Heechul. Jam istirahat masih ada lima menit lagi, jadi masih ada waktu beristirahat untuk mereka.

"Ternyata melelahkan juga mengitari sekolah ini. Lebih luas dari sekolahku yang lama." Heechul meniup poninya. Ia menyingkap rambutnya sedikit agar tidak kepanasan.

Leeteuk masih asyik dengan minumannya. "Emangnya, kenapa kau pindah sekolah?" Tanyanya sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit belepotan minuman.

"Hahahh, sebenarnya hanya alasan sepele sih, hyung." Heechul menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Leeteuk mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Sepele bagaimana?"

"Aku pindah untuk mengejar seorang namja. Namja bodoh yang seenaknya memutuskanku begitu saja karena tidak suka berhubungan jarak jauh. Padahal jelas-jelas dia masih sayang sama aku." Kata Heechul dengan wajah kesal. "...dasar namja."

Leeteuk menaikkan alisnya, "Kau kan juga namja."

"Memang sih, tapi bukan namja macam dia. Aku heran kenapa ada namja dengan gampangnya memutuskan-AWW!" Sebuah bola basket entah dari mana menubruk tepat di kepala Heechul.

Heechul mengusap kepalanya yang sakit sambil menegok kiri-kanan mencari asal bola basket. Kepalanya jadi sedikit pening.

Ia menatap ke arah lapangan basket tak jauh dari halaman belakang sekolah. Dari sana berjalan sosok namja tinggi atletis berseragam basket.

"Gwenchana, chullie?" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir. Heechul hanya mengangguk. Dengan garang, ia berdiri sambil memegang bola basket sialan yang menghantam kepalanya itu.

"Hei, kau yang melempar bola bas-" Heechul berhenti. Ia menatap wajah sang pelempar dengan mata terbelalak. Ia yakin ia tidak salah lihat. "-Siwonnie?"

Namja itu juga berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Heechul. "Heechul? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Bola basket di tangan Heechul jatuh begitu saja dan memantul di tanah. Dengan cepat ia maju dan langsung memeluk tubuh namja di depannya. "Kau bodoh ya, tentu saja untuk menyusulmu."

Siwon tidak membalas pelukan itu. Ia masih menatap datar.

-krriiinnng- kriiiiiiing-

Mendengar bell masuk, Heechul melepas pelukannya. Matanya berbinar-binar bahagia karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Siwon. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi." Katanya lalu berlari meninggalkan Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Leeteuk menuju kelas.

.

Heechul tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Siwon lagi. Saking senangnya, pelajaran yang diterangkan di depan kelas pun tak diperhatikannya. Leeteuk yang melihat tingkah temannya itu hanya menggeleng-geleng.

'Pick' sebuah kertas bulat kecil mendarat di meja Heechul. Ia melirik ke sang pelempar. Ternyata Hankyung.

Heechul membuka gulungan kertasnya. 'Kau Cantik, Kim Heechul' bunyi tulisan pada kertas itu. Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap bingung pada namja itu.

Hankyung melemparkan kertas lagi. Kali ini berbunyi 'Mau gak kencan denganku?' Heechul memberikan gelengan pasti pada Hankyung yang menatapnya dari dua bangku di depannya.

Baru saja Heechul berbalik, kertas berikutnya mengenai lengannya. Ia menghela nafas lalu membaca 'Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah bareng?' di kertas itu. Heechul menggeleng lagi.

'Pick' kertas berikutnya. Heechul memilih cuek.

'Pick' Heechul tetap cuek.

'Pick' Heechul masih cuek.

'PRAK' Heechul yakin itu bukan bunyi kertas. Karena penghapus papan tulis baru saja mendarat di kepala Hankyung.

"Kau punya masalah dengan lehermu? Sejak tadi bapak lihat kamu balik belakang terus." Hankyung benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang. Poor Hankyung.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Heechul bersekolah di SM High School ini. Hampir setiap hari bertemu dengan Siwon, walaupun memang hanya di jam istirahat saja.

Heechul merasa ada yang berubah dari sikap Siwon terhadapnya. Ia sudah jarang tersenyum manis padanya. Sesekali terseyum dan itu pun seperti dipaksakan.

Terkadang malah seperti menghindar dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Alasannya pun terkesan dibuat-buat. Pokoknya jauh berbeda dengan Siwon yang dikenal Heechul.

"Aww..." Keterusan melamun, Heechul tidak sengaja menabrak orang dan menjatuhkan buku-buku yang sedang ia bawa sendiri. "Hei, kau ini punya mata gak sih." Kata Heechul kesal.

"Bukannya kau yang menabrakku?" Kesal orang itu dan berlalu pergi tanpa membantu Heechul merapikan buku-bukunya. "Cih, bukannya membantu malah kabur. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab."

Heechul merunduk merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Sini biar ku bantu." Kata Hankyung yang menghampiri Heechul. Ia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Heechul.

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya malu. Wajah Hankyung hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Bukan salahnya jika wajahnya jadi sedikit memanas.

Hankyung merapikan semuanya dengan cepat. "Ini, sudah semua." Katanya masih dengan posisi berjongkok.

"G-gomawo." Kata Heechul sedikit gugup. Ia memindahkan buku-buku itu ke tangannya. Tapi...

Tidak sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan dalam posisi yang belum berubah. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pesona mata hitam lawannya.

'Oh gosh, aku baru sadar ia tampan.' Pikiran sekilas Heechul.

'Heechul, betapa manisnya dirimu. Jadi pengen makan tau.' Batin Hankyung.

Sadar mereka masih di lingkungan sekolah, keduanya buru-buru menghilangkan pikiran itu. Kemudian serentak berdiri dan...

-Bughh- kepala mereka terbentur satu sama lain.

"Aww." Heechul mengelus kepalanya yang malang itu. Ia menatap garang pada Hankyung dan, "Idiot." Makinya sebelum pergi dari situ dengan wajah kesal.

.

"Leeteuk-hyung dari mana?" Tanya Heechul pada sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Leeteuk keluar kelas tanpa mengajaknya.

"Aku baru mengantarkan bekal makan siang adikku. Tumben-tumbenan anak itu lupa bawa bekalnya. Aneh." Kata Leeteuk lalu duduk di bangkunya. "Oh ya chullie, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon?"

Raut muka Heechul langsung murung. "Bagaimana apanya hyung, Siwon sepertinya sudah berubah. Ia tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"Eh? Tau dari mana? Bukannya kau yang dulu yakin banget Siwon masih mau balikan denganmu..." Leeteuk menepuk pelan bahu Heechul. "...jangan pesimis dulu. Kenapa tidak coba nyatakan lagi aja?"

Heechul menatap Leeteuk lalu kemudian tertunduk lemas. "Entahlah hyung. Aku tidak yakin." Heechul mengerang frustrasi. "Hyung sendiri bagaimana, sedang naksir seseorang kah?"

Leeteuk salah tingkah. "Er-rr itu, kayaknya tidak deh."

"Hyung bohong. Dari gerak-gerik hyung saja sudah ketahuan." Goda Heechul. Ia tersenyum jahil menatap hyungnya itu. "-biar aku tebak."

"Pasti Shindong kan?" Lirik Heechul pada teman sekelas mereka yang gemuk yang sedang menari-nari gaje di depan kelas. "Iya kan? Pasti tidak salah lagi."

Leeteuk menggeleng dengan cepat. "Hush, jangan ngaco kamu. Mana mungkin aku naksir dia. Kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu?"

Heechul terdiam. Kepalanya memang habis terbentur dengan kepala Hankyung.

.

Heechul merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia menghela nafas berat. Berulang-ulang ia menatap layar handphone miliknya.

'Mungkin sekali lagi.' Pikirnya. Lalu ia pun menekan tombol hijau tuts hpnya untuk nama yang tertera disana. Siwon.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, berapa kali pun ia mencoba, tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari sana. Siwon tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya. Ini menjadi salah satu bukti lagi, kalau Siwon memang menghindarinya.

Heechul yang kesal melempar handphone nya ke atas kasur. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Hari ini Siwon sukses merusak moodnya.

Mulai dari tidak menemuinya pas istirahat tadi. Tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Pokoknya menghindarinya.

Heechul melompat cepat meraih hpnya ketika benda itu berbunyi. Satu pesan masuk.

Ia menatap kecewa pada layar hpnya. Bukan pesan dari Siwon, hanya dari nomor tak dikenal. Ia membuka pesan itu.

'Heechul! :)'

Heechul memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah tahu siapa orang aneh yang akan mengganggunya dengan pesan aneh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hankyung. Hanya namja itu yang hobi meneror dengan pesan semacam itu.

Heechul mengetik sebuah balasan. 'Aku tahu ini kau, Hankyung. Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku? Dan hei, dari mana kau dapat nomorku!'

Heechul meniup poninya kesal. Dan beberapa saat kemudian hpnya kembali bergetar.

Hankyung: 'hheheheh ;) kau hebat bisa menebakku dengan mudah. Kita memang memiliki ikatan batin.'

Heechul: 'Jangan ngaco. Jawab dulu, dari mana kau dapat nomorku? Leeteuk-hyung ya?'

Hankyung: 'R.A.H.A.S.I.A. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'

Heechul: 'Bukan urusanmu.'

Hankyung: 'Kalau kau suruh aku tebak, kau pasti sedang membayangkan Shindong menembak Leeteuk sambil menari-nari!' (Heechul tertawa kecil membaca ini.)

Heechul: 'Tunggu sampai Shindong mendengarnya.'

Keasyikan, Heechul terus melanjutkan sesi berbalas pesan gaje bersama Hankyung. Heechul senang, Hankyung memberinya hiburan tersendiri. Bahkan ia sudah lupa masalahnya dengan Siwon.

Hankyung bisa membuatnya tersenyum sejenak di antara kalutnya pikirannya.

.

Heechul berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah. Disana sudah berdiri Leeteuk yang sedang menunggunya. Pulang sekolah ini, mereka sudah berjanji akan pergi ke toko buku sama-sama.

"Mian hyung, kau sudah menunggu lama yah." Kata Heechul menghampiri Leeteuk. Nafasnya lumayan ngos-ngosan habis berlari dari kelas. "-habisnya aku harus dapat ceramah susulan lagi dari guru BP."

Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Gwenchanha. Aku juga belum lama kok nunggunya. Tadi aku juga dari kelas adikku." Jelas Leeteuk. Mereka mulai berjalan berdampingan menuju toko buku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyung tidak pernah mengenalkanku pada adik hyung." Heechul melirik Leeteuk penasaran.

"Namanya Donghae, kelas dua jurusan ipa. Kapan-kapan aku kenalkan deh." Kata Leeteuk.

"Janji yah, Hyung. Oh ya, yang ngasih nomer aku ke Hankyung, Hyung bukan?" Tanya Heechul.

"Eh? Bukan aku kok. Kemarin memang ia sempat minta ke aku, tapi gak aku kasih kok." Sangkal Leeteuk.

"Ya sudah kalau bukan hyung." Mereka berjalan santai sambil berbincang dengan berbagai macam topik. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak merasa kalau toko buku itu sudah nampak di ujung perempatan.

Leeteuk berhenti berjalan. "Chullie, bukannya itu Siwon?" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk namja di seberang jalan.

Heechul mengikuti arah pandangan Leeteuk. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama, dan memang betul itu adalah Siwon. Tidak salah lagi. Ia melihat Siwon sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko elektronik di seberang jalan.

Heechul berniat menghampirinya. Ia baru akan menyeberang jalan ketika melihat kejadian itu. Tenggorokannya tercekat sebelum meneriakkan nama itu.

Seorang namja entah siapa keluar dari dalam toko elektronik itu lalu menggandeng tangan Siwon. Mereka tersenyum bahagia sambil berlalu dari sana.

Tubuh Heechul serasa lemas seketika. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak bisa menahan asumsi-asumsi buruk di kepalanya mengenai siapa namja itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Siwon.

"Gwenchanha, chullie?" Leeteuk menepuk lembut bahu Heechul.

Bibir Heechul bergetar. "M-mian, Hyung..." Katanya lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Leeteuk. Entah kekuatan dari mana, Heechul hanya merasa harus berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Ia tidak menangis. Menangis hanya membuatnya terlihat lemah.

Heechul terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Memasuki gang-gang kecil hingga tiba di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Ia menghempaskan dirinya terduduk di bawah pohon. Hanya beralaskan rumput.

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya di antara lipatan kakinya dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang. Ia merasa kecewa dan sakit hati.

Seharusnya ia tidak mengejar Siwon kesini. Andainya saja ia tidak terlalu berharap pada namja itu.

"Hei, kau!" Panggil sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Heechul. Ia mendongak dan mendapat dua orang namja berpakaian lusuh menatap kearahnya. Yang satu botak dan yang satunya lagi berbadan gemuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di wilayah kami?" Bentak namja yang botak.

Heechul berdiri dari tempatnya semula. Melihat pakaian mereka, Heechul yakin ia dalam masalah sekarang. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan dua preman sekaligus. "Mian, aku tidak tahu ini tempat kalian. Permisi."

Heechul baru akan pergi dari situ ketika salah satu dari mereka menarik keras tangannya. "Hei!" Heechul memberontak.

"Mau kemana manis? Bermainlah sebentar." Namja gemuk itu menjilati bibirnya yang kering dan menatap Heechul dengan keji.

"Jangan kurang ajar, Idiot." Heechul berusaha menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga. Satu tangannya melayangkan pukulan ke arah si gemuk.

Pukulannya langsung ditangkis oleh si botak. Sekarang kedua tangannya dipegangi oleh masing-masing namja itu.

"TOLONG!" Teriak Heechul. Ia mencoba menengok mencari bantuan, namun sayangnya letak taman ini memang agak terpencil dan jauh dari jalan utama. Jadi, kemungkinan orang melintas di sekitar ini sangat kecil.

"TOL-" #PLAK

Satu tamparan keras dari namja gemuk mendarat di pipi mulus Heechul dan membuatnya tersungkur jatuh di tanah. Setetes darah menetes keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Heechul tidak terima begitu saja, ia meraih ranting kayu di dekat kakinya. Kemudian berdiri dan memasang pose bertarung dengan kayu alih-alih pedang. Hentakan pertama, pukulan Heecul mengenai telak di batang leher namja gemuk.

Heechul tidak bias senang dulu, karena ternyata yang di pukul tidak kenapa-napa. Heechul menghela nafas berat. Padahal itu sudah tenaganya yang paling kuat. Heechul mencoba mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali lagi, tapi kali ini namja botak sebagai sasarannya.

"Hyaaat!" pukulnya keras.

Si botak terundur selangkah akibat pukulan dari Heechul. Lengannya sedikit memerah akibat pukulan itu.

"Sudah cukup bermainnya manis." Kata namja gemuk sambil menyeringai jahat. Dengan satu tarikan, ia merebut kayu yang dipegang Heechul lalu mematahkannya semudah mematahkan tusuk gigi.

Heechul melangkah mundur. Ia tidak yakin bisa melarikan diri dari sini. Sementara kedua namja itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Heechul semakin panik ketika langkahnya sudah habis. Punggungnya sudah merapat ke pohon. Tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Ia terkurung.

"Heheheh, sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur lagi." Kata namja botak dengan senyum evil.

Heechul berusaha keras menepis tangan kedua namja itu yang berusaha menarik paksa seragamnya. Berusaha kabur, dia menyerang selangkangan namja botak dengan lututnya.

"Arrgghh!" Heechul mengambil kesempatan dan mendorong si botak yang sedang kesakitan. Namja gemuk sepintas kaget melihat temannya. Namun ia tidak terkecoh dan tidak memberi kesempatan Heechul untuk kabur.

Ia menatap Heechul dengan garang. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Ia melayangkan satu tinjuan ke pipi Heechul dan membuat namja cantik itu tersungkur di tanah. Berikutnya menendang perut dan punggung Heechul hingga namja itu berteriak kesakitan.

Heechul memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Rasanya seperti isi perutnya mau keluar semua. Air matanya sampai menetes keluar saking sakitnya.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau melawan. Hahahaha!" kata namja botak yang sudah bangkit lagi lalu tertawa kejam. "—sekarang rasakan pembalasanku."

Heechul meronta ketika namja botak itu mulai menindih dan merobek paksa seragam sekolahnya. Sementara namja yang satunya memegangi kedua tangannya agar berhenti melawan.

Namja botak itu mulai menggerayangi leher putih mulus milik Heechul dengan bibirnya. Tangan namja itu juga gencar meraba-raba tubuh polos Heechul.

Heechul terus berteriak minta tolong. Ia juga sudah berkali-kali memohon ampun, tapi tak digubris sama sekali. Air matanya menetes keluar, ia meratapi nasib malang yang menimpanya. Sekarang ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkannya sekarang.

'Prangg'

Heechul tersentak kaget ketika pecahan-pecahan kaca berhamburan di wajahnya. Dan detik berikutnya namja gendut yang memegangi tangannya tumbang begitu saja di sampingnya. Diikuti dengan sebuah hantaman keras di kepala namja botak lalu ikut tumbang menyusul temannya.

Heechul terkejut melihat sang penyelamatnya berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah botol pecah yang baru dipukulkannya ke kepala namja itu, dan sebatang balok kayu. Orang yang tidak asing. Namja asal China yang juga teman sekelasnya. Hankyung.

Wajah Hankyung memerah karena marah. Ia kemudian berlutut, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil membantu Heechul berdiri.

Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca. Ia langsung memeluk Hankyung dan menangis.

Hankyung membalas pelukan Heechul. Ia mengelus punggung Heechul, "Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berakhir." Hankyung merasa perih melihat namja ini.

"Gomawo sudah menolongku." Katanya sambil terisak pelan.

"Mian, aku terlambat. Seandainya aku lebih cepat, pasti kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi dari sini, sebelum mereka sadar." Hankyung melepas pelukan mereka. Kemudian memegangi lengan Heechul dan membantu berdiri.

Sekali lagi hati Hankyung terasa teriris melihat keadaan Heechul. Pakaian yang compang-camping, memar di wajah dan tubuhnya, dan beberapa tanda kemerahan di lehernya.

Hankyung segera melepas jaket yang dikenakannya, kemudian memakaikannya di tubuh Heechul. "Pakai ini. Kau tidak mungkin berkeliaran dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo!" Heechul menurut saja ketika Hankyung menggandengnya menuju motor yang terparkir di luar taman.

Hankyung mengambil kunci motornya, dan memakai helmnya. Setelah memastikan Heechul sudah naik dan duduk dengan sempurna, ia pun mulai melajukan motornya keluar dari jalan kecil itu.

.

"Chullie, benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Leeteuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Heechul memutar bola matanya bosan. "Benar, hyung. Ini hanya luka kecil, jangan khawatir."

Sejak pagi tadi, Leeteuk terus bertanya perihal memar-memar di wajahnya. Ia memang tidak menceritakan mengenai bagaimana ia mendapat luka ini. Cukup hanya Hankyung yang tahu. Jangan sampai Leeteuk juga mendengar betapa lemahnya dia kemarin.

Heechul berdiri dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Leeteuk yang memandangnya heran. Ia berjalan kemudian berhenti di bangku Hankyung. "Sekali lagi gomawo untuk yang kemarin." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum gugup.

Hankyung tersenyum manis.

'Aissh, membuatku tambah gugup saja.' Batin Heechul.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan lukamu, apa masih sakit?"

"Masih sakit sih, tapi palingan beberapa hari lagi juga sembuh. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih bagaimana lagi. Kalau bukan karena kau, tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku kemarin." Heechul menunduk berulang-ulang.

"Iya iya, untung saja kemarin aku sempat melintas disitu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ke jalan-jalan sabtu ini?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Eh? Sabtu ini yah?" kata Heechul menimbang-nimbang. "—baiklah." Katanya mengiyakan. Ia pikir tidak apa-apa menyetujui permintaan namja itu, mumpung sabtu ini juga ia sedang kosong. Selain sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ia juga tidak tega menolak terus.

"Heechul-yah."

Heechul berbalik. Ternyata Yesung yang memanggilnya. Namja itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Heechul-yah, ada seorang namja yang mencarimu. Ia menunggumu di depan kelas." Kata Yesung.

"Siapa?" tumben sekali ada yang mencarinya.

"Sepertinya siswa kelas satu."

"Baiklah, gomawo sudah memberitahu." Katanya pada Yesung. Dia berjalan keluar untuk menemui namja yang dimaksud Yesung.

Di depan, Heechul melihat namja kurus putih tinggi sedang berdiri berandar pada tiang. Namja itu tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Entah perasaannya saja, atau Heechul benar-benar merasa pernah bertemu dia sebelumnya.

"Annyeong, kau mencariku?" Tanya Heechul sopan.

"Ne, hyung ini Kim Heechul kan?" Heechul hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati ia harus mengakui senyum namja ini sangat mempesona. "—Kim Kibum imnida."

"Apa kau ada perlu denganku, Kibum-ssi?" Tanya Heechul langsung.

Kibum mengajak Heechul duduk di bangku panjang depan kelas. "Hyung kenal dengan Choi Siwon kan?" Heechul mengangguk pelan. 'Apa hubungannya dengan Siwon yah?' batin Heechul.

"—begini, hyung. Kalau boleh aku tahu, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Siwon-hyung?" Tanya Kibum ragu. Namja itu menunduk, tidak berani menatap seniornya yang terkenal lumayan jutek itu.

Heechul terdiam. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bingung status hubungannya dengan Siwon. Pacaran? Tapi mereka sudah pernah putus, dan Siwon yang memutuskan itu sebelum ia pindah kemari. Sejak ia tiba disini pun mereka seingatnya belum pernah ada kata 'balikan' dari Siwon atau pun dirinya.

Dan lagi, kemarin kan ia sudah melihat sendiri Siwon sedang bermesraan dengan di jalan dengan seorang namja. Tunggu? 'Aisshh, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang.' Rutuk Heechul dalam hati. Ia baru ingat, kalau namja yang kemarin dilihatnya bersama Siwon tak lain adalah orang yang di hadapannya sekarang. Kim Kibum.

"Sebelum aku jawab, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kau suka padanya yah?" selidik Heechul. kibum buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Heechul. Heechul yakin sekarang wajah namja itu memerah. "—tanpa kau jawab pun aku sudah tahu."

Tau begini, Heechul seharusnya marah bukan? Tapi ternyata berbeda, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. Seharusnya ia cemburu dan marah pada Kibum yang merebut Siwon darinya.

Lalu kenapa ia marah kemarin saat melihat mereka berdua? Cemburu? Tidak, Heechul sadar itu bukan cemburu, itu hanya sebuah kekecewaan. Kecewa karena Siwon tak jujur padanya. Kecewa karena Siwon tidak tegas menolaknya dari awal. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengejar-ngejar Siwon lagi. Ia merasa malu sendiri dengan tindakannya kemarin-kemarin.

"Kalau aku bilang, kami pacaran bagaimana?" ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum licik.

Kibum membelalak tidak percaya menatap Heechul. "K-kalian beneran pacaran?" suaranya bergetar. Belum sempat Heechul menjawab, Kibum buru-buru lari meninggalkan Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum puas. Setidaknya ia bisa memberi satu hadiah terakhir untuk Siwon yang sudah membuatnya menahan malu. Tapi, kasian juga Kim Kibum. Sudahlah.

Heechul kembali masuk ke dalam kelas. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan habis. Bisa kena omel lahi dia, kalau sampai terlambat.

"Kim Heechul, sekarang beri tahu aku kenapa dengan wajahmu itu!" Heechul terkejut. Baru saja duduk, sudah ditanyai lagi sama Leeteuk.

Heechul memutar bola matanya. 'Apa sebaiknya aku beritahu saja yah? Sepertinya dia khawatir sekali padaku.' Batin Heechul.

"Aduh, Hyung. Kau ini lama-lama jadi terlihat seperti umma-ku tau. Jadi begini..." katanya mulai bercerita.

"APA?" teriak Leeteuk setelah mendengar penjelasan Heechul.

"Tenang, Hyung. Kalau kau berteriak begitu, satu sekolah bakalan tau." Heechul buru-buru menutup mulut Leeteuk dengan tangannya.

"Mmmmphh."

"Mian, hyung kehabisan nafas yah. Hyung sih, terlalu berisik." Ujar Heechul tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku. Ini semua salahku, harusnya aku mengejarmu kemarin. Mian." Kata Leeteuk merunduk sedih.

"Ini bukan salahmu kok, Hyung. Aku yang tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Iya. Yang penting sekarang kau bisa selamat." Kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. "—lalu, apa kau sudah berterima kasih pada Hankyung? Untung saja, kemarin dia kebetulan lewat dan menolongmu."

"Sudah. Dan ia juga mengajakku jalan-jalan sabtu in—Eh!" Heechul yang merasa hp-nya bergetar, segera mengeluarkannya dari saku celananya. Ternyata ada satu pesan masuk. Dari Siwon.

'Aku tunggu di atap sepulang sekolah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.'

Heechul heran. Tidak biasanya Siwon yang mengajaknya duluan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting. Heechul buru-buru memasukkan hp nya kembali, karena seonsaengnim sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dan mulai menerangkan.

.

"Ada apa Siwonnie?" Tanya Heechul, ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di atap. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Err—ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Eh? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Kata Siwon mengamati memar-memar di wajah Heechul.

"Masalah kecil. Katakan saja, kau ini seperti aku akan memakanmu saja." Canda Heechul.

"B-begini, apa kau masih cinta padaku?" Tanya Siwon akhirnya. Heechul mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Ia bingung.

Bukan. Ia sangat bingung sekarang. Tak bisa ia pungkiri memang, ia masih menginginkan Siwon bersamanya. Itulah tujuannya kemari, untuk menyusul Siwon.

Tapi, ia merasa itu hanya sebuah keegoisannya saja. Karena ia merasa rasanya pada Siwon sudah terkikis habis. Buktinya saja masalah kemarin.

"Entahlah, aku bingung. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Heechul balik.

Siwon tampak berpikir, terlihat dari alisnya yang berkerut.

"Sama. Aku juga bingung." Siwon menghela nafas. "—aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Ciuman."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Kata orang, orang yang saling mencintai akan merasakan getarannya ketika berciuman. Gampang saja, kita berdua berciuman dan katakan apa yang kita rasakan. Kalau kau memang masih mencintaiku, pasti akan merasakan getarannya. Mengerti kan?" jelas Siwon.

Heechul merasa ragu. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"B-baiklah."

Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Heechul dan kedua bibir itu pun bersentuhan. Cukup lama hingga, Heechul melepas ikatan itu duluan.

Keduanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak merasakannya lagi." Teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum senang. Ternyata selama ini, hal ini lah yang mereka inginkan. Mereka tidak perlu lagi saling berpura-pura sekarang.

'PRAANG'

Keduanya terkejut. Mereka berbalik dan mendapati dua orang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Terlihat salah satu dari mereka yang menjatuhkan helm itu.

Bukan masalah helm. Ternyata kedua orang itu menyaksikan mereka berciuman. Dan parahnya kedua orang itu adalah...Kibum dan Hankyung.

Siwon dengan segera mengejar Kibum yang sudah berlari lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Heechul dan Hankyung dalam kesunyian.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Suasana mendadak hening dalam beberapa menit hingga Hankyung membuka suara.

"Mian, mengganggumu." Katanya datar. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan bukumu yang kemarin aku pinjam." Hankyung mengembalikan buku itu, lalu berbalik pergi.

Heechul masih membeku di tempat. Ia bingung harus apa sekarang.

Hankyung berhenti, "Masalah kencan kita sabtu ini, sebaiknya kau jangan memaksakan diri." Katanya tanpa berbalik.

Heechul menyerah. Ia sekarang hanya membiarkan insting dan hatinya yang bekerja. Dengan segera, ia berlari menyusul Hankyung yang sudah hampir mencapai tangga turun.

'Bruuk.' Heechul memeluk sosok itu dari belakang.

"Jangan—" ucapnya tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. "—aku mohon jangan pergi. I-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

Perlahan, Hankyung melepas tangan Heechul yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa..." katanya dingin. "—lagipula, aku bukan siapa-siapamu." Hankyung langsung beranjak dari sana.

Heechul membeku. Ia tidak menyangka kata-kata Hankyung membuatnya sesakit ini. Benar apa kata Hankyung, '...aku bukan siapa-siapamu.' Kata-kata itu terus terputar berulang-ulang dalam pikirannya.

Heechul terduduk lemas di lantai. Air matanya mulai mengalir. "Hankyung..." gumamnya lirih.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini mood Heechul berada di tingkat terendah. Yah, tiga hari semenjak kejadian di atap itu. Bagaimana tidak, sejak saat itu Hankyung terus menjauhi Heechul. Tidak ada lagi sapaan, godaan, atau gangguan yang biasa ia dapat dari namja Cina itu. Tidak ada lagi, lemparan-lemparan kertas di jam-jam pelajaran. Tidak ada lagi sms-sms darinya. Hankyung seperti tidak mengenalnya.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf saja padanya." Kata Leeteuk menyarankan. Heechul sudah bercerita pada sahabatnya itu mengenai kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Balajar dari pengalaman, ia tidak mau Leeteuk meneror hidupnya kalau ia merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalau menatap mata ku saja ia tidak mau." Kata Heechul frustrasi.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, tentu saja aku akan mengatakan perasaanku langsung padanya. Kalau perlu dengan sedikit memaksa." Ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"P-perasaan apa, hyung?" Heechul merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Ya ampun Chullie, kelihatan jelas kalau kau itu ada perasaan padanya. Setidaknya aku sadar setelah dia menyelamatkanmu waktu itu. Kau belum sadar juga?" Heechul tidak tau harus bilang apa sekarang. Apa benar ia menyukai Hankyung? Ia sendiri bingung.

Leeteuk yang melihat Heechul sedang berpikir sengit, membiarkannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mencatatnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Detak jantung tak beraturan, salah tingkah, sampai merindukan tingkah Hankyung seperti sekarang. Heechul pikir hal-hal itu ia rasakan karena rasa canggungnya pada Hankyung yang sudah menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

Mungkin benar kata Leeteuk-hyung, perasaan seperti ini memang sama seperti yang pernah dia rasakan pada Siwon, dulu...

Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin harus mengikuti saran Leeteuk-hyung. Segera mengatakan perasaannya pada Hankyung, kalau dia mencintainya...

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya mantap. Sekarang juga ia harus menemui namja Cina itu.

Ia berlari keluar kelas buru-buru meninggalkan Leeteuk yang menatapnya bingung. Ia harus menemukan namja itu sebelum bel berbunyi dan waktu istirahat habis.

Heechul terus berlari dan tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang sempat ditabraknya. Ia menyusuri koridor demi koridor sampai ke sudut-sudut sekolah. Hingga tiba di dekat perpustakaan, dari jauh dia melihat namja yang dicarinya itu sedang bersama Yesung. "Hankyung!" teriaknya.

Hankyung menyadari keberadaan Heechul, namun bukannya berhenti ia malah mempercepat jalannya sambil menyeret Yesung bersamanya.

Heechul berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak peduli beberapa kali pun ia tersadung dan hampir jatuh. Yang penting sekarang ia harus menemui Hankyung.

Hankyung terpaksa berhenti ketika Heechul berhasil menarik bahunya. Padahal ia sedang tidak ingin menemui namja cantik ini. Ia berbalik menghadap Heechul yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Hh-hankyung—aku perlu bicara denganmu." Kata Heechul disela-sela nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

Hankyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Heechul dengan tatapan seolah mempersilahkan Heechul berbicara.

Heechul mebuang nafas berat, "Begini, aku ingin minta maaf masalah yang di atap itu." Heechul merunduk, tidak berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya. "—aku sadar aku bukan siapa-siapamu, tapi..."

"—Saranghae!" potong Hankyung.

Heechul terkejut setengah mati dan detik berikutnya ia langsung memeluk namja itu dengan erat. Padahal ia yang ingin mengatakannya lebih dulu, tapi Hankyung sudah mendahuluinya. Saking senangnya, ia langsung menyerang Hankyung dengan sebuah ciuman. Tepat di bibir.

Hankyung menerima dengan suka hati. Tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka karena sedang ciuman di koridor sekolah di jam istirahat yang memang sedang ramai-ramainya. Heechul memang tidak begitu peduli dengan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya. Termasuk aksinya mencium namja Cina di koridor. Sangat Heechul sekali...

"Ehhm..." protes Yesung yang sejak tadi dicuekin.

Dua namja itu melepas tautan bibir mereka. Heechul tersenyum bahagia lalu berkata: **"Nado Saranghae..."**

**::::THE END::::**

a/n:

terima kasih sudah membaca hasil imajinasi saya. Mian kalau ada beberapa kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja.

Jujur, author tidak sempat mengedit ulang, jadi pasti banyak typos dan semacamnya.

Ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini. Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini saya tertarik di fandom ini, khususnya untuk SuJu fict. Sebagai perpindahan juga dari fandom anime yang belakangan ini lagi banyak masalah.

Berhubung saya masih baru di fandom ini, saya sangat membutuhkan saran, kritik dan bimbingan dari senior-senior sekalian.

**~R::E::V::I::E::W~**


End file.
